1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder of a rotary printing machine, in particular a forme or transfer cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE-C 897 107 shows a forme cylinder of a rotary printing machine. This cylinder contains a cast cylinder body, which is slipped onto a shaft and is secured axially between cones. One disadvantage of this is that, in order to produce cylinders of different diameters, corresponding models are necessary in each case, thus entailing high manufacturing costs.
The object of the invention is to provide a cylinder which can be manufactured cost-effectively.
The object is achieved by a cylinder comprising a cylinder casing, and first and second side parts disposed at opposite ends of the cylinder casing and attached therewith. The cylinder and side end parts define a cylinder body assembly. The side parts can be used with cylinder casings of a plurality of diameters. The invention is concerned with the assembly technique in the production of the cylinder. The casting process, along with the need for models, is bypassed as a result. The welding technique, with the risk of distortion-induced manufacturing inaccuracies, is also avoided. The cylinder can thereby be produced cost-effectively. Moreover, the capacity for universal use of the side parts for the production of cylinders of different diameters additionally lowers the manufacturing costs.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.